Picking Up The Misfortunate Pieces
by Kudos4U
Summary: Trilogy to Misfortunes of Cali Edogawa and Conan Edogawa and also Misfortune for the Kudos. Ai lost her memory and now she has found out the horrible truth, and when she goes looking for the her real life truth, what will she find?
1. Terrible Truth

Chapter 1: Truth Revealed

Princess Sango

Ai, now 17, walked with her boyfriend, Genta home. When they walked inside, Ran and Shinichi were both discussing something, but they thought it was normal. While Ai's annoying brother, Conan, ran around the house, doing who knows what. Setting her back down, Ai walked into the study where her parents were and greeted them, and they stopped and turned to her, "Hello Ai-chan, how long have you been home?"

Ai shrugged, her blue eyes dull, "Just a few minutes."

"Oh, okay then, I'll go find your brother, your dad has something he wants to tell you," Ran said, looking at Shinichi sternly.

Shinichi gave ran a nervous smile as she exited the room, and left Shinichi to tell her what was so important. She just didn't know how important that was. "Ai, you knew we weren't your real parents right?"

Ai looked at her father confused, as she twirled her dirty blonde hair that was now waist length, "Hai, I knew that, I've always known that dad."

"Well, let's just say that you're really my age in a sense," Shinichi answered bluntly.

"What do you mean dad? I'm seventeen, not old," Ai asked her dad.

"Well, you see your other self didn't want to remember your old life. So she well, she took a pill that shrunk your body and then erased your former memory. Ai, you're not young, you're my age, but in a sense you are, since you forgot everything."

Ai's eyes went blank, her face confused, "Dad, why would I do that to myself?"

"You had a hard life before this, and I offered to take you in. Your other self knows me as an adult, but you wouldn't."

Ai sat down on the chair that was available, "Ai Haibara, that's me isn't it? That name the guy called me, it was because of me Uncle Heiji died isn't it?"

"No Ai, it was his own fault," Shinichi answered to her suspicions and watched as Genta, now as tall and thin as Shinichi was when he was in high school and had black hair, slip out of the room.

Ai started to cry, "Ai Haibara, is that me?"

"Yes, that's one of your names, you're also known as Shiho Miyano, and Akemi is the ghost that keeps coming. That's your real sister, she died along time ago," Shinichi answered, as he hugged Ai, who was trying to calm herself down.

"Dad, I have to remember my other self, didn't I leave a pill to reverse myself?"

Shinichi shook his head, "You didn't want to remember Ai-chan. Please don't hurt yourself."

Ai looked at the person who knew who she really was, "I'm sorry dad! I have to remember, because I need to know."

Shinichi sighed, "You were always like this, even with your other self. I'm telling you it'll end in tears Ai-chan, but if you insist, okay."

Ai wiped her eyes and whispered, "Thank-you dad, I'll be in my room for awhile."

Shinichi looked at who he believed was his daughter and looked up at the high ceiling before looking back at Ai, who was getting up to leave. Before he knew it she was out the door and Shinichi was worried, what effects would this be? Shinichi shook his head, and that's when Genta came back inside. "What did you tell her Shinichi-san?"

Shinichi looked at his friend, "I told Ai who she really is."

Genta ran his hands through his thick black hair before looking over at Shinichi, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so, I think that's all we can do," Shinichi whispered as he turned back to his stack of papers and Genta decided to choose a book off of the bookshelf and sat down in the recliner which was on the far side of the corner.

Ai…

Ai was sitting on her white chair in front of the pearl white vanity table and stared at the mirror. Her face was stoic and now she looked dull, like the world had collapsed around her or something. Then she looked over at the pictures, the smiling ones and the one of Genta and her. If she was really how old she was, isn't her relationship with Genta a bad thing? After all there is a huge age gap, but Ai doesn't remember her past, is it still illegal? Looking back in the mirror Ai whispered, "What happened to me?"

She broke down crying, and looked over at her room, as pink and white as it may be, it was hers and her friends had taken her in. Hugging her, Ai started to scream, well almost, "What did I do to myself?"

Genta came inside then, and Ai looked up at him, gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry Genta-kun, I'm not who you think I am."

In came Conan then, "What's wrong with sis?"

Genta looked over at the small boy who was the spitting image of Shinichi when he was Conan, except maybe taller and more child-like. "Nothing, why don't you go play for awhile? We'll be okay."

Conan only nodded and walked out of the Ai's room without a care in the world. Genta closed the door before kneeling down on the soft pink carpet next to Ai's chair, "I knew you from both lives too Ai, it's okay, I don't mind. Ai-chan, you're the greatest person in the world, I love you, and I'm okay with who you are."

Ai could only nod and hugged Genta and buried her face in his chest, "I'm sorry, you're stuck with me aren't you? I'm so sorry I'm not like everyone else."

"It's okay Ai-chan, I'll help you anyway I can, I promise," Genta answered her, rubbing her back and burying his nose into her long blonde hair, "Ai, you're my girlfriend, I love you, I'll help you as best as I can."

Ai looked up at Genta, her life long friend, and high school sweetheart, who she had loved forever, at least she hoped, "Thank-you." She didn't need to say anything else as Genta hugged her and she felt slightly better, for now at least.

TBC…


	2. That's What I'm Here For

Chapter 2: That's What I'm Here For

Princess Sango

Ai woke up the next morning hearing her little brother coming inside and Ai looked over at Conan, "What are you doing in here?"

"Just seeing if you're okay sis, since you were upset yesterday. Are you okay now?" Conan asked concerned for his older sister, the only one he had.

Ai smiled and hugged him, going all soft-hearted and hugged him, "I'm going to be okay, really I am, it's just something yesterday was told to me, something I didn't know until now. Don't worry Conan-kun, I'm sure I'll be okay."

Conan looked up at Ai's eyes, since like his father; Conan had inherited the eye for detail. He saw so much sorrow, sadness, and pain, "I don't believe you because your eyes tell me a different story."

Ai backed away and looked frightened, frightened that her younger brother could see through her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Conan shook his head and jumped away from her grasp, "Make sure you take care of it, because I don't like seeing you like this Ai-san."

Ai watched him leave, closing the door behind him, and sighed as she lay her head back down on the pillow. She remembered her mom pulling her inside her room and giving her a talk; about as much as she knew about her other self. If she had questions, that's where Shinichi came in. Sure, she had tried to remember anything, but she couldn't. Ai felt enable almost, but she wouldn't give up, no that wasn't an option. She'll learn about her past, as long as she could.

With that Ai got out of bed again and walked out of her room to the kitchen. Her mother, father, Genta, and Conan greeted her as she took her place between Genta and Conan. Everyone gave Ai looks, and Ai saw them but only smiled back and started eating, like this was a normal day. Ai didn't say a word as one by one everyone left the kitchen, leaving Ai and Ran alone. Ran looked at her daughter curiously, "Ai-chan are you going to be okay?"

Ai looked at her mom and smiled, "Mom I don't know what to think right now, I just know what I have to do."

Ran smiled, "You'll be fine Ai, your other self is always like that."

"Really?"

"Hai, and you're so much like her, you just don't know it." Ran whispered mysteriously and stood up and began clearing the table as Ai took some dishes too.

"I don't know what this will bring mom, but I'm glad you're here to help."

"Well that's what I've always been here for," Ran teased.

Ai could only smile and nod as she helped Ran with the dishes.

TBC…


	3. Mommy

Chapter 3: Mommy

Princess Sango

2 weeks later…

Ai returned from school but nothing was normal at home, and everyone could feel it when Ai walked into the room. She felt arms go around her and saw Heiji under her crying. Ai kneeled down next to him and hugged him, asked him what was wrong, "Mama died today Ai-san; she couldn't take looking at me and then thinking of daddy, and her she had just lost her job and…"

Ai stroked his dark brown/black hair, "When was this?"

"She lost her job about a week ago and just last night she was found dead in her room. Shinichi-san is looking at it right now, but I always knew where to go: to you."

Ai looked at him and gave Heiji a small smile, "I'm glad you know I'm here for you. Come on now, you can stay in my room for now, did you move your stuff yet?"

Heiji shook his head, "No, Shinichi-san said he'd by me new clothes, and my stuff will move over soon. Are you hungry?"

Heiji nodded and allowed his godmother and caretaker to feed him, since she was the only one who seemed to be around more than anyone else. Sure he was only nine but he needed someone like Ai to help him, and she was the one he thought he needed. Heiji remembered ever since he was little that Ai was the one to watch him, and not complain that he's a bother. When he had asked Ai why she would lose her smile but then regain it and say, "I promised your dad that I would take care of you, and then I didn't know you would be so great though."

Then he would ask about his dad and Ai would answer, but she always stayed away from how he died. Heiji would ask but they brushed him off. That was the only time, but other than that Ai was always there for him, even when his mother wasn't. Sure Kazuha was an awesome parent but it never helped him when he had a soccer game, a school event, or even a parent-teacher conference, Ai always showed up in her place.

That was probably what made him more of a person to be called to the principal's office yet Ai always showed up and calmed him down or would take him out somewhere and help him out with his own problems. Heiji looked up to her, and she knew it too, and she helped him the best way she could: showing him someone cared.

When Ai handed him something for lunch he thanked her and ate it quietly as Ai started to do homework. "Ai-san, are you going to be my mom now?"

Ai looked at the boy confused, "What do you mean?"

"W-well you've acted as my stand-in mom for a long time, ever since I can remember, and now my real mom's gone and you were the next one," Heiji said innocently with his blue eyes staring intently at her's.

Ai smiled and hugged him, "I can be, but it's going to be hard, we both are going to school, and I only have a part-time job, do you understand?"

Heiji nodded, "I don't care about most of the things like toys, but I do enjoy being with someone who does care. I hope I don't impose on your life."

Ai backed away, "No, actually you'd be helping me. Look if you're going to live with me, the way you want it, then I guess I should tell you about your father. I was there you know, when he died."

"What happened, I really want to know, don't hold anything back," Heiji said.

"Well he was kidnapped by the Black Organization, it was a few months before you were born too. Then I was kidnapped by them to, along with my mom, Genta, and even dad, but I was with him in his last hours. You see Heiji-kun, your dad died just before they were out to torture him again, and that's how he died: torture. He was a mess, and there and then he made me promise to take care of you. When he died I was crying but I've kept my promise," Ai explained.

Heiji looked up at her, "You were only in third grade right?"

Ai nodded, "Only in third grade but ready for a responsibility. It doesn't matter to me if your mom tried pushing me away, I would've come. Well why don't we head out? This homework isn't due for awhile and I need some air, and I bet you do too."

Heiji smiled up at Ai and allowed her to take him anywhere, as long as someone out there cared.

TBC…


	4. Ai’s Own Family

Chapter 4: Ai's Own Family

Princess Sango

Ai stood in a store similar togiant convenience store with everythingand allowed Heiji to pick out a set of clothes and a few small things so he wouldn't have to return to the house. Heiji smiled when he was all done and Ai took him to the check-out counter where she paid everything for him and they walked out of the store.

Heiji held onto her hand as they walked back to the house, where everything was quiet, "We must have been out for a long time, it's already past nine, well come on Heiji-kun we'll have a light dinner and then go to bed okay?"

Heiji nodded and they entered the house quietly and saw two dinners set out for them, "Looks like mom thought about it, let's eat!"

They smiled at each other as they picked up the chopsticks and started eating the meals that were still warm, some-what anyway. When they finished they placed the dishes in the sink and made their way to Ai's room where they changed and went to sleep.

Later on in the night…

Ai woke up and heard Heiji crying in his sleep, yelling too. Ai gently rubbed his back till he woke up and hugged her, "I hate it!"

Ai looked at him confused, "You hate what Heiji-kun?"

Heiji looked up at her, "I was telling some of the truth, I really was Ai-san but I saw mom die, I tried to stop her, honestly I did."

Ai hugged him closer, "It's okay Heiji-kun, really its okay." She pulled him away and saw tears running down his cheeks, "You'll tell dad tomorrow, right now try to get some sleep. Really."

Heiji nodded and hastily wiped the tears away and smiled up at her, "Okay."

With that the two went back to sleep.

Next day…

Heiji go the truth out at breakfast and Shinichi smiled at him, "Thank-you Heiji-chan, you're making this investigation a whole lot easier. Look, your mother's will is being read at Koji's house, and after breakfast I want all of you dressed, but not in black."

They all nodded, understanding that unlike most who wear black, the people affected by the men in black, they're color was a navy blue. Breakfast went to fast but soon they were at Koji's house and reading the will. Shinichi, of course, was reading it.

It read as follows:

_**Dear loved ones,**_

_**I'm sorry my leaving was so sudden but please don't take this out on Heiji-kun. My possessions are to be split equally among Koja, Ran, and Ai. Ai, you get my money and Heiji. Shinichi, take care of everyone, keep solving those cases, and bye for the last time.**_

Ai sat there stunned as Heiji hugged her and she smiled, _"Now I have a family too."_

TBC…


	5. Daddy, and the Book

Chapter 5: Daddy, and the Book

Princess Sango

Ai sat down on her pink bed as Heiji attempted to sort his belongings on her floor. Genta came in at that moment, "Ai-chan, do you want to reschedule that date?"

Ai looked up at Genta, her feet making small circles on the carpet, "Um, I don't know, I'll have to think about it Genta-kun."

Genta ran his hand through his hair and smiled, "Oh okay, I guess I better get going then…"

Heiji ran up towards Genta and latched onto his leg, "If Ai-san is my mom, does that mean you're my dad?"

Genta looked down at the young boy, whose eyes were full of hope, and it reminded him of Ai in a way, because right now she was just as helpless as she was. He smiled and kneeled down to him, "Sure I am, no one else will be your daddy but me."

Heiji smiled and hugged him, "Thank-you daddy!"

Genta smiled and ruffled up his hair before standing back up, "Your welcome, maybe tomorrow we'll do something fun. Ai-chan, please let me know about our day."

Ai smiled and nodded, still making the small circle on the floor. Genta left promptly afterwards, and Ai sat down next to Heiji, her eyes looking straight in his eyes. "I guess you should know too, but you can't tell anyone, not even Conan-kun."

Heiji studied her eyes and nodded, "What do you mean?"

Ai took a deep breath; her fingers now were making circles on the plush purple carpet. "You've heard the story of Conan Edogawa right?"

Heiji nodded, "I've heard that legend so many times, and it was even made into a book! It's my favorite one, and Shinichi-san gave me the book."

Ai smiled as she remembered her father giving him the book, which he read as if it was the bible. Heiji looked up to that character, what would he say when he found out that those people from the storybooks are from real life? Not only that but his own father and his new parents are in that book too, just the names were altered for their protection. Like Ai was Ay, Genta was Genku, and so on… Just until now did she understand what that protection was need for, a 100!

Ai looked away, "It's a true story, those people in the book, there names were altered."

Heiji looked intrigued, "How could that be humanly possible?"

Ai laughed, "I thought that too until dad told me the real meaning behind it. Dad was Conan, the real one, I was Ay and Shiha, and mom was Raka, and so on."

"Yet you still didn't answer my question," Heiji said interested.

"I was the one who made that drug, APTX, and I forgot my own memories so I could start over. Mom and dad knew this and decided to keep it from me until I got to the right age. Dad really is Conan, you can ask him, but be quiet about it okay?"

Heiji nodded, soaking the information in, "So what are you doing?"

Ai looked confused at her new-son, "What do you mean Heiji?"

"Well you're the one who had created such a horrible thing, but if you forgot everything, what are you doing?"

Ai smiled, "Trying to get most of my memories back, trying really hard, and mom and dad are helping me. Are you scared Heiji-kun?"

"I'm scared you might leave me, like my mother did," Heiji answered, his eyes getting all sullen.

"Don't worry about that Heiji-kun, I owe your dad, and I love you, I won't ever leave you," Ai answered him surely and then gathered him up into a hug, "I;m not leaving you alone in this harsh world. We'll make it through together."

TBC…


	6. Night Of Ghosts

Chapter 6: Night Of Ghosts

Princess Sango

Ai sighed as she rubbed her eyes from staring at the computer screen for too long and got up and started to walk out of the room when someone caught a glimpse in her eye. Ai turned around to come face to face with Akemi, and Ai gave her sister a small smile, "Sister, why didn't you just go on?"

"I had to make sure you were okay sister," came her smooth voice, looking back at her sister with an intense smile but serious look.

Ai sat down on the couch and looked at her sister, seeing nothing playful in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Akemi looked confused now, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you doing here after leaving earth after so long and showing up after they told me?" Ai asked her supposed sister, asking with some furiousness.

Akemi looked hurt, "I didn't want you hurt, I thought it-we thought it best for you to forget, and I didn't show up for awhile because I was afraid."

Feeling cold and alone, Ai stood up and looked at Akemi, "I've got to go to bed."

Before Akemi could say anything more, Ai ran out of the room, walking into her room where Heiji lay on the bed, sleeping. She saw someone materialize in front of her, and saw Kazuha's form over her son's body, and then she saw Heiji, who she had thought had moved on long ago. "What are you doing here?"

Kazuha's eyes looked at her, as if staring straight into her soul, "We came to say our last good-byes to him. It turns out that Heiji was waiting for me on the other side, and I'll be leaving now."

Before Ai could stop herself, she stared at Heiji-san's face, "Heiji-san please rest in peace."

Heiji-san smiled, walked up to her and gently placed his hand on her face, and a shiver went down her spine from the touch, her body turning numb and cold, "It's okay, Ai-san, you just take care of our son and yourself, and forgive Akemi-san, she means well." With that they both dematerialized and parted, and Ai was left alone.

As she lay down next to Heiji and looked out into the dark night that held the stars, "I want to remember, but until then, I'll carry out my life the best I can."

She drifted off to sleep then, and as if the people themselves knew that was what she really wanted it, they granted her wish. As Ai drifted off to sleep, and wouldn't awaken till the memories were recovered or someone who loved her came to the world of memories and kicked her back into the living. Until then she was a vegetable, and no one but three people could stop it, and one had already moved on, and was dead.

TBC…


	7. Memory Fragments

Chapter 7: Memory Fragments

Princess Sango

Ai felt separated from her body in this dream. She felt lifeless, weightless, as if anything that went on was because of something strange, and she couldn't change. First she saw this little girl, who looked just like her clinging to a girl who looked like Akemi-san. The little girl was crying, crying, crying why? Then she saw the tomb stones with the last name **_Miyano_**, and Ai covered her mouth, a scream stuck in her throat.

Ai opened her eyes, that memory fading but the sadness was still in effect. This time their was two guys carrying them away. They were dressed in black, and then she was able to make an inference that those two were the men in black, the people who destroyed so many people close to her. She winced as she continued to watch her, as a little girl, being torn away from her sister and thrown into a lab, being told to create something useful for them. Why would she do that? Then someone came in with a knife and grabbed her arm, inscribing something, and she found it to be the word: remember.

The person then smirked at her tears, "Better grow up fast Sherry Miyano, and remember this pain, because if you try anything funny, you'll get this pain and ten times more."

Ai watched as her younger self curled up on a bed supplied and fell asleep. Next it skipped a couple years, to where Ai was happy because she finally finished one product of work, was she really that kind of genius? Ai shivered at the thought of helping them, and saw that her younger self (Ai-chibi) rejoice and hand it over, they informed her that her sister was waiting for her, as a treat. Ai-chibi ran to the room and flung the door open to see her sister (Akemi-chibi) waiting for her. They hugged and Akemi-chibi looked sad yet proud of her sister in that moment, but why?

They were shown walking in the busy streets of Tokyo, but they looked liked weary people, who had been let out of the world after years of captivity. As for Ai-chibi, her pale skin, unlike her sister's whose skin was darker. Ai-chibi's eyes also lit up from looking at the small candy shops and the toy stores, along with cd players. Ai herself started to slowly remember, what that day felt like. It felt like…she had been free, a normal kid, not someone who would die if she made one mistake.

Ai felt black surround her and then she passed out, as if she had a lapse. There, Akemi showed up, "How do you like the memories, sis?"

Ai blinked and looked at her sister, "I-I can't believe all that really happened to me, with the life I have now… Tell me how did remember heal?"

Akemi blinked and then sighed, "It's still there, see for yourself." Akemi gently nudged the paper-thin adhesive Ai had placed on her arm that felt like normal skin, where the words, in plain sight showed, "It's been there forever, but the paper grew with your skin, and it was always peeling when you went to bed, so I'd place a new sheet on."

Ai's eyes widened and then she ran her fingers over the arm, with the word remember, that eight letter word… "Akemi-san, why did you hide it? Why didn't you tell me, what was going on?"

Akemi looked sad, "Maybe you should continue the memories, and I'll talk to you later."

Ai-san saw Akemi-chibi give her a hug before one of the men in black shoved her back inside her room, locking the door. While this other guy took hold of her sister and briefed her on some new heist they wanted her to do. The next thing she knew it was years later, and Ai-chibi was now eighteen, her skin had gotten a little darker, and the words remember still were stained, but healed to the point it was smooth. Ai-chibi seemed more mature, and those eyes were stone-cold, and then she found something out, that her sister was killed, in an accident. This was just after she had finished a new product, called APTX, a new form. Ai-chibi had cried, and no one was there to comfort her.

Ai then saw herself waiting to be killed, and Ai-chibi didn't understand why. She watched as her teen hands worked into her pockets to produce a case of the drug that she had created, and worked the case open and pulled one out and shoved it down her throat, and then collapsing from the pain. Ai woke up to see her clothes oversized and her hands slipping through the chain. Slipping her hands out of the cuffs she was able to also slip through the bars, her skinny figure. Ai took off and ran, ran through the halls and through the dark corridors.

Ai-chibi found herself in Kogoro's house, and waiting for someone, there she met the people: Conan and Cali, or in real name terms, Shinichi and Ran. When they did show up, she forced them out of the house and into an abandoned parking lot, and then the rest blacked out, as if she had already knew, and she did.

Ai woke up, gasping for air, the darkness of the night leaving and dawn creeping through the cracks. Ai looked at Heiji who clung to her hand and she smiled at him, wriggling it away. She stood up and opened her window, letting the air cool of her sweat driven face and sniffed the air, thinking to herself:

_**I can greet the day, knowing I'm thankful for life.**_

TBC…


	8. I Don't Know What to Do

Chapter 8: I Don't Know What to Do

Princess Sango

Ai went downstairs to the kitchen, even if it was only 7 in the morning, she couldn't get back to sleep. Sitting down on a random chair she gazed off into the distance, when Akemi appeared. "So what did you think?"

Ai looked at Akemi and sighed, "It's like a nightmare, and there's more huh?"

Akemi nodded, drawing small circles with her fingers on the table, "Yes, there is more, I just wanted you to see the major parts. Some I know and other's your mind only knows."

Ai covered her face with her hand, "Sister, where did we go wrong, what mad us team up with these horrible people?"

"We didn't choose them, they chose us, and when you were chosen higher than me, you were more caught in the web than I was. Ai-chan, when the black organization came after you, what did you think, when you were considered hypnotized by the drug?" Akemi asked, waiting for an answer, as if Ai was a science experiment.

"I thought it was just a misfortunate event, some random case, like Shinichi-san always had to take care of," Ai answered, unconcerned about that minor detail.

Akemi nodded, and then disappeared, before anything else could be said. Ai looked down at her arm and saw the paper-thin adhesive and pulled it off, a small sting coming from skin cells separating from the paper. The words 'remember' still etched onto her once perfect skin. Ai ran her fingers over it and cried slightly, still thankful to be in the world of the living but hateful towards some people.

Ai still didn't know how her sister died; she didn't know why they were even associated with those people. Ai only had fragments, and those weren't enough for her to make a whole life that she had left behind. Hugging herself, she heard someone else come in, and that was Ran. Ai looked up at Ran, who put up with her along with Shinichi, and ran into her arms, crying. "Mom, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do…"

Ran hugged her daughter close and smiled sadly down at her, stoking her head, "You'll know what to do, when the time comes Ai-chan, you'll know what to do."

TBC…


	9. Aftermath

Chapter 9: Aftermath

Princess Sango

After Ai's little episode of emotions, Ai sat down and looked up at her mother, who was fixing breakfast. Ran smiled as she looked at her mom, with a small peak of interest. "So mom, what happened, when you knew me, were we even friends?"

Ran looked back, "Yes, you could say we were some type of friends, but you like Shinichi too. Oh, I was so jealous, but now you like Genta, right?"

Ai blinked, "I liked Dad?"

Shinichi came in at that moment and hugged his daughter, "Yes, you did love me, not as much as Ran, but all the same you did."

Ai smiled, "I do like Genta now, and dad just isn't my type…no offence mom, dad."

Shinichi laughed and ran a hand through his unruly hair, "None taken Ai-chan, because now you like someone totally different, and that's okay."

Ai smiled up at her dad, happy to feel safe and wanted. Ai looked down at her arm, "Did you see this though, when I was me?"

Shinichi leaned down and saw the words etched into what he believed to be her beautiful complexion. Shinichi shook his head and gently traced the words, "How did they get there, unless you…?"

Ai shook her head, hair flying everywhere but then answered, "This was the old me, I had a adhesive on my arm during the days I was with you, it stuck with my skin cells."

Shinichi nodded, "Looks like the work of Dr. Agasa, wow was he good at concealing things."

"Wait he made the adhesive?"

"Most likely, yes. Dr. Agasa loved to make gadgets and helpful items to use. You probably asked him, but never really thought much about it afterward," Shinichi answered, not bothering to explain or hypothesize further.

Ai nodded, pulling her arm away and saw Heiji and Conan enter the room together and chatting. Heiji saw Ai and smiled, running up into her lap and hugging her, "I was so afraid when I didn't see you in the room!"

Ai smiled down at Heiji, "I'm here, really, I won't leave you. Heiji-kun, please calm yourself down with this paranoia. Guess who I saw last night, by the way."

Heiji asked her eagerly, "Who?"

"Your parents, both of them, Heiji waited for Kazuha. They both looked so happy but sad, because they wouldn't see you grow up," Ai answered softly, as if he would burst out into tears. Heiji sighed and nodded, but stayed in her lap all the same.

"So…how was Heiji-san doing?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, he was doing fine dad, he seemed like himself, the Uncle Heiji I knew before he died. I missed that, and it felt great to see him again." Ai smiled while thinking about how happy Kazuha and Heiji both looked to be put back together again, but how sad they were for there son, who will live forever traumatized by the thought of everyone he's known as parents are dead, he only had Ai to depend on now, that and Genta, but Ai more so.

Conan sat down at the kitchen table, "So did you get everything sorted out dad?"

"What do you mean?" asked Shinichi, trying to figure out what his son was trying to talk about.

"Did you get Kazuha's possessions sorted out yet?" Conan asked him, slowly.

"Oh, I haven't gotten to that yet," Shinichi answered.

Conan nodded, "So I guess you won't go to the theme park with me."

Ai looked at her brother, to Heiji and piped up, "I'll take you, and we can even take Genta along."

Heiji's eyes lit up, "The amusement park, that sounds like so much fun! Can I go to mom, please?"

Ai's eyes sparkled at his happiness, "Sure you can Heiji-kun, and it wouldn't be the same without you!"

Heiji smiled, "I'm going to go wake dad!"

Everyone stared at Ai, his or her own eyes asking questions but Ai just shrugged it off and watched her mom make breakfast. A lot of disturbing thoughts ran through her mind too, like what was she supposed to remember, what did she want to forget, did she want to forget again, to become a innocent little girl, who thought the only harmless thing is a criminal that she barely knew? No, she didn't want that, she wanted to be loved, remember everything, good and bad, and live her life, as if it was **_normal._**

Closing her eyes, Ai pictured a perfect world, the world she had put herself into by taking to drugs. Then Ai pictured everything that had happened to her former self, the crooks world, and figured, nothing could get this bad, not to her again.

TBC…


	10. Laughter and Amusement Part 1

Chapter 10: Laughter and Amusement Part 1

Princess Sango

Ai smiled as she shaded her eyes from the sun's radiant energy, while her other hand held onto her "son", Heiji was saying something about what they were going to do first. "Mom, which ride do you think we should go on?"

I smiled at him, "Whichever one Conan-kun and you want to go on, but only if you both agree."

Heiji smiled and nodded happily, turning to Conan who was walking besides him, "What do you think?"

Conan sighed, "So many choices, but what about the Mystery Coaster?"

"Alright, I heard that was a good one!" Heiji answered, looking up at Ai, "Is that okay mom?"

"Sure it is Heiji-kun," Ai answered, and then she felt someone grasp her waist to see Genta.

"Is my opinion appreciated too?" he asked childishly.

Ai laughed, throwing her arm around his neck, "Of course it does, where do you want to go?"

Genta laughed, and soon everyone was laughing, "Dad, you're silly!"

Genta smiled, "I'm silly, huh? You're going to make fun of me, time for me to whop your butt!" Genta picked up the giggling boy and placed him on his shoulders, where Heiji held onto his neck

"Oh wow, I'm in so much pain!" Heiji answered, still trying to stop his giggling fit.

Everyone who was considered an onlooker didn't understand what this family did. No one recognized Conan as the son of the great detective Kudo, and Ai as the daughter of the same detective. Everyone in that little group had faced hard times, and yet here they were able to smile and laugh. If one onlooker looked to the next, they would shrug and say they were the happiest people in Japan right now, but they didn't know what lay in their minds. They didn't understand what horrors were introduced to most of the group at young ages, and to how much bloodshed they actually had seen.

TBC…


	11. Laughter and Amusement Part 2 and Bad Re

Chapter 11: Laughter and Amusement Part 2 and Bad Results

Princess Sango

Ai smiled as Conan sat next to her and Genta sat next to Heiji, but this was all done grudgingly. Before they even got into the line of the roller coaster, Conan and Heiji were both having a fight between who got to sit next to Ai. So both adults decided to flip a coin, and Conan won by tails. Fighting wasn't going to happen and both children knew that. Ai looked back to Heiji, "I'll ride with you next." That brought an immediate smile to his face, and the roller coaster started, all of them moving forward.

All four were yelling like there was no tomorrow but still, they allowed themselves to have fun. They forgot their misfortunes and allowed nothing to come in their way. Wanting to be little kids again, they left caution to the wind. When the ride was over, everyone stepped out and tried to level themselves on the solid ground. Heiji looked up at his mother and hugged her close, "Now I get to ride next to you!"

Ai smiled and picked him up, "Hai, you do!" Conan was picked up too by Ai and she smiled, "Both of you are so heavy!"

Heiji and Conan laughed as they clung tight to her, while Genta stood behind her and helped her keep her balance. They decided to head over to the concession stand and got them hotdogs because Genta had gotten hungry. Of course, some things never changed with him. Heiji wanted ice cream though and Conan wanted cotton candy, so instead of a hotdog, Ai got them their own junk food.

"Thanks sis!" Conan answered, biting his sweet blue cotton candy while Heiji smiled up at her before taking a bite of his ice cream.

Ai sat there and took a bite of her hotdog when she saw something flitter across the wall where the bathroom was. Standing up she smiled at the three boys, "I'm going to the bathroom, be right back."

Walking over to the bathroom she saw what had caught her eye, it was the black uniform. Heading further into the bathroom she saw a woman who wore black like it was normal in the middle of summer. "Shiho Miyano, creator of APTX, do you know how long it took me to track you down?"

Ai's eyes widened, "Who are you?"

"Why, don't you remember me? I'm hurt, why I'm the one that helped them understand you, the scientist who studies the scientist. You've grown up missy, I wanted to tell you something," the woman answered, running her fingers through her brown hair and her black eyes unmoving.

"What, what do you want to tell me?" Ai asked, backing into the wall.

She walked forward and was soon face to face with her, "You're the only Miyano left alive, some people, separately from the B.O want you dead. In fact they have grudges against the whole Kudo family for interring with their precious lives. Good luck, and if you need me, give me a ring." Holding out a card, Ai took it with a shaking hand and the lady smiled, as she began walking away.

Ai looked at her, "Wait, who are you, your name? Why do you still where black?"

"The color grew on me, and my name it's on the card," came her smooth voice as she walked away.

Ai looked down at the card which said, "Kimi Asako." Running her fingers over the name, it came out blank, but she hastily shoved the card back into her backpack and walked back out to everyone, who rushed to see if she was okay.

Claiming that she was alright, she ate the rest of her hotdog and they went into the next ride.

Later that night…

Ai sighed as she tucked in Heiji and walked into the library where her father sat, reading one of the many mystery books. "Dad?"

Shinichi looked up at his daughter and smiled, "How was your day?"

Ai smiled, "It was fine, but dad, I saw this woman, named Kimi Asako, have you ever heard of her?"

Shinichi shook his head, "No I don't know Ai-chan, please tell me."

"She used to study me while I made the APTX, and she worked with the B.O dad, and she said people are going to come after our family," Ai explained, looking at Shinichi with a fearful look, "What if she wasn't kidding?"

"Did she give you anything?" Shinichi asked.

"H-Hai she gave me a card, here it is." Handing the card over Ai looked at her dad's face.

"Thank-you for telling me this Ai, I want you to lock the doors and go to bed. It'll be fine okay Ai-chan, calm down."

Ai looked at her dad before hugging him, "Daddy, I'm scared, what will happen if they go after mom, Conan, Heiji, Genta, or even you? I can't take that daddy, not after all you've done for me!" Ai started crying, "I-I can't take that daddy…"

Shinichi looked down at who he had fathered, the innocent Ai who wished nothing but what a normal girl wanted, unlike her old self. "It's okay Ai, now go to bed, everything's going to be okay."

Ai looked at her father and nodded, before leaving her, "Okay, I'll go rest."

Shinichi's eyes followed her until she left the room and sighed, "What am I going to do?"

TBC…


	12. Some Insight

Chapter 12: Some Insight

Princess Sango

Ai sat down next to the sleeping boy on her bed. He was so innocent looking, and she gently stroked her head. She never would remember her past fully, she realized this when she couldn't think of everything. Gently, Ai whispered her sister's name, "Akemi…"

A small transparency of Akemi showed up, her blue eyes staring at her, "Hai Ai-chan?"

"How much of my real past was happy?" Ai asked out of curiosity and anxiety.

Akemi's face changed a couple of times, and then relaxed slightly, "I don't know how much after I died, I didn't come much until later. You were happy before we went through the bad times in the B.O, but other than that I really can not say." She sat down next to Ai, "What brought this up?"

Ai looked at her ghost of a sister, "I need to know some things, because people I don't know know me, and some want to kill me."

Akemi took a deep breath, "Who wants to kill you, who told you these things?"

"A girl named Kimi Asako, do you know her?" Ai asked, staring at her sister.

Akemi tensed, "Yes, and she's bad news." Akemi placed a gentle hand on her sister's arm, causing her to shiver form her unearthly cold touch. "Did you run into her?" Ai could only nod as her sister went on, "What did she tell you?"

"She told me to call her if I needed help," Ai answered innocently, "I told dad about her too…"

Akemi smiled, "I'll go have a talk with Shinichi then, go to sleep Ai-chan." Ai nodded and pulled the covers back as she cuddled next to Heiji. Akemi made sure Ai was asleep before leaving her side to go have a talk with Shinichi.

With Shinichi and Akemi…

"Don't contact that woman," came Akemi's monotone voice as she appeared form the darkness.

Shinichi turned to Akemi, "You scared me! Well what do you want to talk about?"

"Don't trust that woman, Kimi Asako, she's an assassin and will deceive anyone. Ai was fooled because she can't remember, but this woman killed our parents, and almost killed us too. Do you understand Shinichi-san?" Akemi asked him impatiently. "It could be the death to the entire Kudo family as we know it."

Shinichi sat down in his chair and covered his face, "My whole life as a detective threatens my family. Anyone in law is considered in danger constantly. Akemi-san, I don't think we'll be going out of the house for awhile. Can you do me a favor though?" Shinichi's face studied Akemi's for a long while, and when she nodded, he continued, "Can you watch this Kimi Asako person for awhile, find her real motives for me?"

Akemi smirked, "I thought you'd never ask Kudo-san, I was waiting forever to stalk her. Now I have my chance." Before she could dissipate though, Ran came in.

"Shinichi, it's late, why don't you come to bed now?" Ran asked her husband gently, in almost a whisper.

Shinichi looked at Ran and smiled, "Okay, I'll be there soon, just make sure the doors and everything is locked okay?"

Ran nodded and walked back out of the room. "You have duties to both sides of your life, you better get to it Shinichi. I'll go track that bitch, I think it's time for some revenge."

Shinichi smirked at Akemi's remark and hugged her, but felt a small chill from her presence. Backing away he moved towards the door, by then, Akemi had disappeared to where Kimi was most likely. His detective work made life easier for him when he had ghosts willing to help him. It was a nice exchange really, and anyway, sometimes they like to pop in, they should work for that privilege.

When he got to bed, Shinichi saw Ran talking with her mother. When he came through the door, he leaned on the wall and listened in. They were talking about something they might want to do later. Of course, this was a normal conversation, and they both enjoyed it, but later they would do things, but couldn't fully enjoy it because it'd be weird to see floating objects to other people.

When they finally realized that he was in the room, Ran's mom disappeared and they were left alone to themselves. He came in and sat down next to Ran and kissed her fully, "Your husband is going to get into a lot of trouble soon."

Ran smiled and kissed Shinichi back, and afterwards, she murmured into his ear, "You were always in trouble Shinichi, that's why I love you so much."

Shinichi smiled and held her up against her chest, "I love you too Ran, and I just needed you to know because you might end up in the midst of it again."

Ran smiled, "It's nice of you to be concerned Shinichi, but you forgot that I have been in danger a many times before, and look at me, I'm still alive. Thanks to you and everyone I love, I can live." Ran snuggled closer to Shinichi, "I survived by you, and you alone."

Shinichi smiled and kissed her, "I'm grateful for everyone who has kept you alive, but soon we'll run out of those and then what? Well, I don't want to lose anyone, and it's bad enough Ai has to deal with her past. So please, try to keep low right now?"

Ran smiled and nodded, "Alright, we'll keep it low, but I'm a Mouri and a Kudo, you forget that it runs in my blood to, well stay high in the clouds." They both laughed, and soon they fell asleep, hoping for at least a peaceful night.

TBC…


	13. Morning at Home

Chapter 13: Morning at Home

Princess Sango

Ran woke up this morning and smiled, feeling Shinichi still there. She knew trouble was coming; it was coming the moment they told Ai, because now she knew what they were keeping from her. Getting up, she stretched herself out, someone had to make breakfast. If it wasn't her, then who would? Ai now has a kid who calls her mom, and a boyfriend to deal with, certainly not her, and Conan is still so young, so he won't do it.

Walking out of the room and into the kitchen, Ran's mom materialized, "Hi sweetie!"

Ran smiled at her mom, "Good morning mom, so is Ai or anyone else up yet?"

She shook her head, "Akemi and I have been trying to track this Kimi down. She's easy to find, but her lifestyle doesn't seem so bad lately."

Ran nodded and started to make pancake mix, "They never seem too, is Ai still watching?"

Ran's mom sat down on the kitchen chair, "No, we're just video taping her until something good happens." Ran smiled and stirred the mix, hearing little foot steps coming closer.

In came Conan then, and he smiled at his grandmother, "Hi grandma!"

"Hi there Conan-kun, is anyone else up either?" Ran asked her son.

Conan shook his head and started going through some extra drawers till he took out some crayons and paper. He started to draw, as Eri smiled and watched the younger boy. Ran now started to pour some batter into the frying pan. It seemed peaceful, but Shinichi had told her last night that they shouldn't go out for awhile. Guess the fridge and television will be much occupied along with the library. Since it wasn't a school day, they were not worried about anything otherwise.

In Ai's room…

Ai wakes up to the smell of pancakes. Heiji is just stirring, and she waits patiently for him to awaken. Ai smiled as the boy turned to her, eyes relaxed at her mere presence. "Heiji-kun, good morning."

Heiji smiled and hugged Ai, "Mom, you stayed!"

Ai nodded and kissed his cheek, propping herself up against the wall. The arm that had the words remember scratched in, shown plainly, but it didn't hurt to look at it so much anymore. Heiji hugged him close, they felt content. Ai stroked his hair, "Heiji-kun, you know I'm an orphan just as much as you are right?"

Heiji blinked at Ai, "Mom, you have Uncle Shinichi and Aunt Ran, I know you're not their birth child, but they cared enough to love you and take you in afterwards. Same way you did me…"

Ai kept her fingers in his hair, running them gently through, "I love you, and I saw your parents, before they left."

Heiji smiled, "Was mommy happy? Was daddy with her?"

Ai placed her nose in his hair, "Yes, your dad was. I was kind of upset, but they seem to have crossed over finally. Heiji, you're my son now, and since you're living with me, I think maybe it's time to get our own house or apartment."

Heiji looked up at her, "We should?"

Ai nodded, "I need space, and I think since I'm seventeen, it's about the right time. What do you think just you and me?"

Heiji smiled unsurely, "Won't Aunt Ran and Uncle Shinichi be sad though?"

"We'll move close, so we can visit anytime we want. We could even get a big enough house, as big as this even! Dad said he'd help me with the house thing, because I've been thinking about it since I was fourteen. What do you say?" Ai asked him.

"What about daddy?" Heiji asked her, worrying about losing his adopted dad.

Ai smiled softly, "Genta will come visit, and I'm not married yet. You forget that."

Heiji nodded, "I doesn't sound so bad."

Ai stood up and sat at her vanity, running a brush through her hair, "I'll talk to dad about it then. It'll take awhile anyway."

Heiji stretched and walked up behind her, watching his mother brush it gently. He then walked towards the door, "I'm going to see what Conan is doing okay, mom?"

Ai waved him off before setting the brush down. Her hair was silky smooth now, and she heard someone walk inside. Thinking it was Genta, she turned but it wasn't him. It was Shinichi, still lean and in his boxers. Looking at him for a second before turning away, Ai blushed, "Dad, you do that anymore and old feelings might resurface."

Shinichi chuckled and sat down on her bed, "So, today no one's leaving the house. It's just to make sure you're safe."

Ai nodded, turning to Shinichi, "Dad, we're always safe now."

"Yes, that's true, but now you know some things that you didn't before. Ai, it's for safety, luck runs out sometimes you know?"

Ai leaned over her vanity table, averting her eyes from the mirror, "Yes, I know that only too well. Dad, is it going to get harder no matter what? I still sometimes have nightmares about Hatori-san's death. I still see that dark place. It's imprinted in my mind, and sometimes it is really hard to see it all happening again."

Shinichi laid himself down on the bed, "It's always hard, I still see Dr. Agasa's death, and other crimes. It's harder for the people you were closer to; it's harder to see them die."

Ai stood up and sat down next to her father, "I also have something to bring up to you. Can I get my own place to live? Somewhere close to here?"

Shinichi ran his fingers through his hair, "We'll see, I mean I lived on my own when I was fourteen, so you being seventeen it's reasonable enough. I'll see about it once this case is wrapped up. Till then, start looking."

Ai hugged her dad tight, "Thank-you…"

Shinichi smiled and kissed her cheek before standing up, "You're my daughter, and I only want what's best for you. Stay in today; use the indoor pool if you wish."

Ai watched him leave, before leaving her room also. When they both ended up in the kitchen, Conan ran up and hugged her, "Sis!"

Ai ruffled his hair affectionately, "Hey there! Is everyone awake now?"

Conan shook his head, "Genta isn't awake yet."

Ai got a mischievous smile on her face, "I'll go wake him up then." She turned on her heel and ran back up the stairs. Genta's room was right across the hall from her's, and she carefully opened the door. She could see his form on the bed, and saw the small messes here and there. Ai carefully walked around it, and crawled onto his bed. Sitting on the side, she looked at her love.

He was thin now, all the baby fat gone, and his hair was dark and short. Leaning over him she whispered, "Good morning Genta-kun…" Genta stirred a little, and she leaned down and kissed him, "Are you in this world?"

Genta opened his eyes slowly, looking at her gently. He cupped her face in between his two hands, "I love you." Then he kissed her gently, softly. Ai smiled and leaned in, returning the kiss. She felt his love, it jolted her, how much love they had felt between him and her, even if she was different.

When they parted, she wished they could continue to kiss; she was deeply in love right now. This was her moment with him, and she wished it to expand and stop for awhile. Lying next to him, she placed her head on his chest, "Genta-kun, I know it's early, but I was up and I thought you should be too."

He held her waist, "It's okay, but I'm not planning on moving from this bed yet."

Ai smiled, closing her eyes, breathing in his scent, "I'll just stay here too then." Genta gently stroked her back and Ai shivered gently, as if his hand was electric shocked. She liked the darkness in Genta's room, the hunter green and the impenetrable curtains already made it dark. You could barely tell it was morning in his room.

She then heard the door open, and in came Heiji and Conan, "Told you they were still in here."

Heiji looked at his parents, "Mom, dad, breakfast is ready."

Conan smirked, "You two weren't trying anything were you?"

Ai blushed, "No! Geez, who's been telling you this stuff?"

Heiji and Conan shook there heads as they started to laugh. Genta stood up, "Well, I'm going to get awakened; I'll be down in a few."

Ai nodded and walked outside the room with the two perpetrators. When they were outside, and the door closed behind them, Ai looked at the two, "So what did mom make?"

"Pancakes," Conan answered, and then slapped Heiji's back, "Race you to the kitchen!"

Before Ai could tell them no, they were already running towards the kitchen. Ai smiled, and ran after them, feeling relaxed for now.

TBC…


	14. Uknown Feelings

Chapter 14: Unknown Feelings

Princess Sango

Two days later…

Ai sighed; it was now a school day, but she couldn't go. She was stuck in the house because of that stupid woman Kimi. The only time they come out of their house is to get the mail, but that's it. The boys love it, playing in the pool and playing video games. Ai though, had made sure that Heiji would stick to his original schedule, every other day that was. She hated to disappoint him, but when they go back to school, he can't be tired.

Right now she was sitting on her bed and reading some of Doctor Agasa's notebooks on what theories and products he could create. They never happened, and now she knew why they didn't, the B.O had come looking for everyone who was involved, and the doctor couldn't get away. She sighed and flipped through the book before starting to put it back in the box when she noticed something with the words _Ai_ sticking out. Pulling out the books now, she thought for sure she could find something, any piece of information she could about her old self.

She found at the bottom of the box, all different things, pictures, a notebook, a bunch of cases filled with pills, and envelopes. Gently, she picked up the diary, looking at the handwriting that seemed familiar but so different. She traced the letters on the front that said _KEEP OUT!_ in blue ink. Opening it, she saw the first page and in it she skimmed.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sometimes I hope they kill me, sometimes I feel I should die for all the lives I've ruined, don't you think? I think so. The words remember will never go away, it i's a permanent tattoo of everything wrong I have done. My sister is dead, and as soon as I give them all my pills, they're going to kill me too. I just know it. Don't ask me how I know, I just do._

_Dear Diary,_

_They're going to kill me after they find out I've run away and that my pill ages you back ten years. I think it's about time I go seek out the number one person they will try to tail besides me, which is the infamous Shinichi Kudo. _

_Dear Diary,_

_It seems like they knew more people affected by me, great. Also, I know this is not the time to think about it but I like the Shinichi Kudo, but he likes Ran Mouri, the girl he's known forever. I knew this was too good to be true. He's just so cool and everything I wish I could stand for, but I know I can't erase my dirty past. The fake skin I used to cover the tattoo is like an eye sore for me; no one knew it was there but me._

_Dear Diary,_

_Doctor Agasa died, he tried to save all of us. He wanted to take me in, and against my judgment I stayed and let him know about me. I regret all of this, from the moment I was taken from my parents, my life is nothing but regrets. I need to die, but I'm too chicken to pay for what I've done._

_Dear Diary,_

_Everyone is returning to their normal selves. I told Shinichi to kill me, but he told me to think about it. I'm thinking right now, and Akemi had talked to me also, I've decided to live. I have the pill to forget everything ready, I hope it really works…but then again anything but what I've done is better. I'm going to not remember anymore, I will be a different Ai, with no regrets. I'm going to plead him not to let me get into science, or tell them of the woman I was, not even if they try to fabricate it into a fairy tale. This will be my last entry, bye._

Ai was in shock as she gently closed it, because all that was left in this book was a bunch of poems and dark drawings that seemed too disturbing. Ai gently placed it down on her side of the bed before pulling out the pictures and flipped through them. She noticed the pictures were of Akemi and her…and her biological family. Then she noticed the mug shots and profiles of her and her sister, Akemi. When she saw her sister's picture…it was stamped "Terminated". Tears welled up in her eyes, she didn't remember most of it, she wasn't sure now if she wanted to. Wiping the tears away, she opened the envelopes.

A bunch of cash flew out, and a letter. The letter only said on thing: _All the envelopes are full of money, money I made on killing someone, on hurting their family and friends. I don't want to use it._ Tears just kept flying down her cheeks as she took the clear case and opened it. She looked through it before noticing the labels, and one had the word _remember_. Taking it gently she shook it and heard only something hit it against the side of the tube. She sucked in a deep breath, "I don't know what to do."

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ran came inside. She scanned the area before walking inside and seeing Ai's face and the stuff around her. "Ai-chan…"

Ai looked up at her mom before slipping the brown pill container back in its slot, "Hi mom…"

She didn't even try to hide her despair, "It hurts you know? Not knowing who I was. Why didn't you guys just not tell me? Why?"

Ran shook her head before going to sit next to her adopted daughter, "We knew the B.O was still out there, and they've tried to take you before. The other you…she thought it was all over. That's why we had to break that promise." Ran eyed the collection of things on her bed, "What is all of this?"

Ai blinked and swiped away the last few tears, "I found my other self's diary, and other things. Including, the pills I've created. I can't believe I was so…upset…"

Ran hugged her, "So…what did the other Ai have to say?" Ran fingered the book gently, like it was rare or was going to disappear quickly.

"I had a lot to say, but it was so repetitive about…death…I really liked dad, and I guess you could say I was so sad. Mom, how close were you to me?"

Ran sighed, "Not as close as Shinichi, I hate to admit it, but I think your other self saw me as a challenge."

Ai sighed, "Mom, I'm sorry. I like Genta now, you know that right?"

Ran laughed, "That's good to know! Anyways, what's in the case?" Ran pointed to the clear case, and Ai frowned.

"The creations that the other Ai created working for the B.O, the ones I always felt guilty about." Opening the case, Ai showed her mom everything, even the one that said remember, but she shook her head, "I don't think I want to use it, because I don't want to return to who I was. I can only be destroying myself if I do."

Ran smiled, "What ever you feel is right, we'll all back you up. Except for sharing Shinichi, that is."

Ai laughed, "No, no, no! I love Genta, and that would break up a family. It's just overwhelming, like I have two people inside of me, but I only know one of them, you know?" Ai gently picked all her old stuff, "But this might come in handy one day, so I'll put it away in this drawer, it's empty anyway. So what'd you come in here for?"

Ran nodded, "You're dad wanted to know if you guys wanted to go see a movie tonight. It's dark out anyway, so it won't be so bad."

Ai nodded, "Okay, yeah, it sounds great."

Ran smiled, "Be ready in an hour, it'll be dark by then. Some different air will do for tonight."

"Um mom…what about Heiji?" Ai asked, because she knew a kid's movie would be different from an adult movie.

"Oh, I thought Conan and Heiji should go to bed early tonight, I'm having Koja over and we're going to just hang," Ran answered, as she stood up and stretched.

"Can I stay? I mean, Heiji is still adjusting, and I am too," Ai asked, packing away the case.

"Sure honey, Koja will be over soon," Ran answered before slipping out the door.

Later…

The bell rang, and new voices came over the whole house. Ai ran down the stairs to meet up with Koji, Koja, and the little girl, Karen. Smiling she hugged them all before hearing Shinichi and Genta saying if they don't start going, they'll be late. Ai hugged Genta and Shinichi first, before allowing them to leave with Koji. When the boys left, Koja smiled, "I got the movies you guys wanted."

Ai smiled, "We should have a sleep over!"

Koja smiled, "Yeah that'd be great!"

Karen bit her lip, she was a year younger than Conan or Heiji, and her black hair and blue eyes made her so beautiful. Ai ruffled her hair, "Hey there, Karen, do you want to play with Heiji and Conan?"

Karen nodded slightly, and Ai smiled, "They're up stairs in Conan's room, do you want me to come up with you?" At Karen's nod she gently took her hand and walked her upstairs. When she ran back down, they were just putting the movie in. "The girl's night out is on! Do you have the ice cream?"

Koja smiled, "It wouldn't be a girl's night if it wasn't for ice cream!"

Ran smiled but hushed everyone, "The movies starting!"

Elsewhere…

Kimi watched from the distance, yes she could attack now, but why strike now? This subject she's been following around for years makes it even more interesting. How she's growing, how one day she will squash her job. Everyone who hated the Kudo family wants every last one dead, and she was being paid quite a great sum to do just that. The difference between Kimi and everyone else was that she wanted to know about them. Why did so many people want them dead? She was sure and yet she wasn't sure, but you know she'll learn soon. Smiling she stood up and left her window, because tomorrow is another day.

TBC…


	15. Leaving

Chapter 15: Leaving

Princess Sango

Ai sighed as she stretched out, seems like she had fallen asleep on the couch with the other two women. Standing up, she heard soft noises fly through out the house, small steps. Looking at the clock, it read 2:30 and it was still dark. Turning on the light on the hallway, she felt a chill on her back, and found Eiri sitting on the stair case. "The kids are fine, but Heiji had to have some calming down. Poor kid, he misses his mom so much. They're safe, but someone was watching the house earlier. Akemi was here, but she left again."

Ai bowed, "Thank you obasan! We can always count on you to watch after us when we need you!"

Eiri smiled, "I'm here when I need to be. Just don't count on me all the time, or Akemi for the matter. We're no longer living, you are."

Ai nodded, "I still appreciate what you can do." She continued upstairs until she came to Conan's room and quietly crept in and heard the kids all tucked in. They must've just fallen asleep due to the fact that she had heard noises. She noticed Heiji though, just waking up again, and he was crying again. "I'm here Heiji, come here."

He looked around weary and when he saw Ai, Heiji got up and walked up to her. Ai just hugged him. Picking him up, she got out of the room and made her way to her room. Opening the door, there stood Akemi. Ai looked around and saw no one, "I thought you were following Kimi?"

Akemi sighed, "She fell asleep somewhere, so I decided to come here. She was watching earlier, and she was watching you. It seems like her journal, which I've looked through, is wandering about you. She's still watching you, and writes everything you do. She wrote down everyone who's paid her to kill not only you, but the whole family. It's a total of twenty people, even the reason they want you dead! Seems like the people are the children of the B.O. They only knew your name from overhearing it when they were kids themselves. They blame you for the crumbling of their families."

Ai laid Heiji down on the bed and tucked him in, making sure he was asleep. "They blame someone who is not here anymore. They don't even realize that. I feel nothing towards them but pity for blaming me. They should realize who they're dealing with. A family of bad guys and a family of detectives with one scientist, they have no clue who they're dealing with. Not only do we have that in the family line, but we have two ghosts."

Akemi chuckled, "You get some sleep, I'll return perhaps tomorrow night and we'll talk this over with Shinichi-san." With that she vanished and left Ai to sleep.

Next morning…

Ai woke up and noticed that Heiji wasn't there. She didn't panic but she wondered why he was gone and out of bed before her. Usually Ai woke up to a warm body beside her and someone depending on her. She had gotten used to it, that's all. Getting up, she stretched and stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

There, she heard kid's voices mixed with adults. Making her way downstairs, there sat Heiji, Conan, and Karen on the floor and coloring in the pages of coloring books. Ai kneeled down and hugged Heiji quickly before making her way to the table. There sat all the adults and she pulled up a chair. Eiri sat on the counter and listened intently, "Good morning Ai."

Ai smiled to her and listened in on what the adults were talking about. "You seem to be in trouble every second, huh, Shinichi?"

Shinichi laughed, "You know me! I can't stand a boring life!"

Koja smirked, "You got in trouble even when we pretended to be kids! So glad we're able to be friends still. Even Genta stayed a good friend; no age gap can stop us!"

Genta laughed, "It never did, I just happened to get into things easier. Older friends can get you stuff you knew your parents would never give you!"

The group laughed and Ran added, "Yes, and we're happy, even with all this trouble." Everyone laughed and agreed, but Ai felt bad for being the cause of all their trouble. Biting her lip, she got up and left the room quietly. She couldn't stay where everyone was happy but troubled because of her. It just wasn't something she wished to do. Going into her room she shut the door, and jumped on her bed.

A few minutes later she heard a knock and she told them to come on in. In came Heiji, "Mommy, are you okay? You left so quickly…and you had just woken up. Did something happen, are you still tired?"

Heiji climbed on the bed once he shut the door. Hugging him close, she told him everything was alright and that he shouldn't worry. "How about we go out later tonight? It'll be dark and we'll be safe."

Heiji nodded, "I kind of missed being outside!"

Ai smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll be sleeping for awhile, so get what you need out of here before you leave." Heiji obeyed and as soon as he left, Ai stood up and took two backpacks out. She started to pull her stuff out of drawers and packing them carefully in the pack. She looked through her box and pulled out a notebook and the pillbox. She might need those for later, and wasn't going to chance it. Closing her bag, she started on Heiji's and when they were both packed, she made sure she had everything in those bags. Toys, clothes, toothbrushes, books, cash, the works before stuffing the bags under the bed and then sat down to write a note.

She wouldn't want to trouble anyone, and since she was the problem, it was her who must leave. She didn't have the heart to leave without Heiji, without anyone else to lean on like he had the previous years. He relied on her, and she wasn't about to let him down. So sitting down, Ai sat down and wrote a note.

_Dear Whoever,_

_If you're reading this, I'm gone and so is Heiji. I've taken him since I'm the one in legal custody with him. I left since I know I've been the one to cause you all this trouble, when you should have a peaceful life instead. _

_Love, Ai_

Ai hid the note in her dresser and then got up to go take a shower. Heiji seemed to have taken one this morning by the evidence of the towel and all of his stuff around her. Turning on the water, she got in the shower and relaxed. Yes, everyone loved her but she couldn't risk the safety of those she loved. Maybe she'd get a hotel somewhere; she knew she had tons of cash all stock piled away, but then what? They need names and references for jobs, and a hooker's job is really out of the question, definitely. Heiji didn't need anything like that in his life.

Getting out, she got dressed and cleaned up her room. It was noon, and she'd have a good seven hours before the sun went down. Going downstairs she put on a smile for everyone, they'd never guess what she's up to.

Hour before…

Ai sighed as Koji and Koja left the house with Karen. It was six, and the day flew by fast when they were all hanging out. Getting up, she made sure Heiji was with Conan, before making her way to Genta, who was in his room playing a game. She came up behind him and put her arm around his neck. "Hey."

Genta paused the game and turned around to face her, "Hi Ai, what brings you in here?"

Ai leaned on his chest, "It's been awhile since I gave you some attention. With everything going on, I seem to have left you. I'm sorry."

Genta hugged her close, "You had a lot going on, and its okay. Are you okay Ai-chan?"

Ai nodded and kissed him square on the lips while putting one hand in his hair and the other one around his neck. He added pressure and she sighed mentally, she'll miss this, she'll miss being in the arms of the person she loved. He was oblivious to what would happen in an hour, and she knew it. As they pulled apart to breath Ai smiled, "I'm not going to go any farther then we've gone before. Just so you will know."

Genta chuckled, "I didn't ask did I?"

Ai kissed his softly and whispered, "No but you were thinking it." She then was flipped and felt Genta's lips against hers and his hands were pulling up her shirt and fondling her chest. She moaned, as her hands went on his chest. There was no fear in being caught, the door was locked and since they weren't biologically related to Shinichi or Ran, they never interfered when it came to their love. Ran had made it clear to Ai, what she did with Genta was her choice and his, and they would support either of their decisions.

He was kissing her neck and she sighed, fooling around was as far as they went. It never got serious for Ai didn't want to. She smiled as he kissed her stomach, he sure moves fast. Ai looked up at him, "You're turn." She kissed his face and hugged him close to her chest. Before anything else could happen, she stopped because she heard a knock at the door, hearing it was Heiji, Ai pulled her bra and shirt back on quickly. Getting up, she made sure Genta was fine before going to answer the door.

"Hai Heiji?"

"Are we leaving now?" Heiji asked, tugging on her arm, all ready to go.

Ai blushed, "Yes, we can go, just give me two minutes." She turned to Genta to what she knew would be the last time, "I'll see you later." She ran up to him and kissed him one last time, "Have a good night."

With that, she left and went into her room, placing the note on her dresser and pulling out the bag. She pulled her shoes on, and then walked towards the door. Heiji was already outside waiting for her. Shinichi looked at her, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just going out for a walk, I don't really wish to stay inside when I can go out at night. It's dark enough right?" Ai asked innocently enough.

Shinichi walked up to her, "You have your cell right?"

Ai nodded, "Yes daddy, and I'll call you if anything goes wrong."

Shinichi pulled out his wallet and handed her a couple bills, "Just in case, be careful okay? Don't come home too late."

Ai hugged her dad, "I won't, love you daddy."

Shinichi hugged her back, "I love you too, go have fun with Heiji."

Ai nodded and let go before walking out the door. Heiji was pulling on her hand, and tugged her towards the sidewalk. As she walked away, she looked back at the house, and let a tear fall down her face.

TBC…


	16. One Month Later and Found

Chapter 16: One Month Later and Found

One Month Later…

Ai sighed as she woke up to the alarm going off. She had to get up and get ready for work and Heiji needed to go to school. Rolling over, she saw Heiji curled into a ball next to her. Stretching, she yawned before gently shaking Heiji, "Get up Heiji-kun. You need to get ready for school; I have work in an hour."

Heiji groaned and opened his eyes, "Yes…"

Ai smiled before rolling out of bed to start to prepare for the day. She had a lot to do in the mornings, like put together Heiji's backpack, put together her bag, and make breakfast. Not to mention, Heiji sometimes has a bad habit of being lazy if she doesn't make him move. She moved to the kitchen and pulled out the cereal, milk, and dishes. Ai didn't feel like making complicated meals today. Heiji came in soon after and immediately started to make his meal. "Mom, am I meeting you at work today?"

"Yes. I'll be off around four, so I need you to just sit outside the store for an hour and just do homework okay?"

"Okay."

"Finish your breakfast, I'm about to go get dressed. When I'm ready, you better be too okay?" At his nod she made her way to the bedroom and started to throw on the outfit she had laid out for herself. Looking into the full length mirror, she turned and made sure it was still an outfit she wanted to wear. Deciding it was okay, she then pulled her now dark brown hair into a ponytail. Moving into the bathroom she brushed her teeth before going back to the kitchen. "Ready Heiji-kun?"

Heiji smirked, "Don't you mean Kaoru-kun?"

Ai smiled, "Yeah…I know the name change is still weird sometimes. Here is a safe space though; we can say our real names here."

Heiji nodded before picking up his backpack, "I'm ready to go."

Ai nodded and picked up her own bag. They both headed out the door and into the busy life of Osaka. It took awhile for Ai to figure out how to forge papers and get things that she needed, but the box that her other self had left her had included information on how to do so. It ended up being quite useful. She had forged papers with both their names, dyed her hair darker, and had a different back story in case people asked. The decision to move to Osaka was made because this is where her family rarely traveled to and something about being where Heiji-san had once lived was comforting. It was a home away from home to her, somewhere where there could be shelter from her enemies.

Heiji jolted her from her thoughts when he pulled on her sleeve, "Mom, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you after school." He hugged her quickly before leaving.

Ai waved to him, "Have a nice day Kaoru-kun!" After leaving Heiji, it wasn't long before Ai made it to work. Walking into the bookstore, she was greeted by her fellow co-worker.

"Sakura-san! Good morning!" her co-worker, Kanna, greeted her.

Ai smiled back, "Good morning! I'm so ready for another day!" With that she hurried to her workspace and began getting books ready to get on the shelves. It seemed like busy work, but this is what made her appear assimilated into this new persona. Also, if something happens to her cash stash, this job can support Heiji and her. She started to stack the books and thought about the past month.

When they first left, Heiji and she moved from place to place. Ai kept checking the news to see if Ran or Shinichi were looking for her, and when she found those missing fliers, she decided Tokyo wasn't a good place anymore. So she worked on forging the papers through the notes that she had found in the box, and then decided to move to a place farther away. She felt guilty, and there wasn't a day that she wished that she could've stayed with her parents. Ai didn't want to be Sakura Takahashi, she wanted to be herself. Not that she really knew what that meant either anymore. The past self and present self are two very different people. The more she learned about her past self, the more she realized why that self wanted to forget. Ai knew that her parents meant well in telling her about her true identity, but she always will wish for that innocent world. The one that she grew up with when she erased her memory and decided that living with Shinichi and Ran Kudo as her parents was the ideal situation. Her past self was her own parent in a silly way. All she really knew was she wanted to be in Genta's arm again and feel safe in her innocent world.

Ai hugged herself; she could really use that innocent world. She wasn't used to not having her parents around and now she was even considered a mom. She was seventeen and didn't know everything yet! Sometimes she would fight with herself over her age, telling herself that in actuality she was probably a bit older than her father, but her mind wasn't that old anymore. Her mind was on the level of a seventeen year old. She grew up again, and instead of the sciences, she loved to draw and read. The thought of far off places was romantic, and she didn't even know what those science equations were that was in her "past self" box. Luckily, Ai made herself slightly older. Instead of seventeen, she told everyone she was twenty. It seemed a bit more acceptable to have an eight year old son that way.

At first, people criticized her. They didn't like the idea of a girl so young raising a kid. However, Heiji took care of that. One day while he was waiting for her, Heiji told them the story of why Ai was his mom. He changed the facts though, but it was still a beautiful story. She smiled; the kid had a way with words for his young age. He had looked at her coworkers and smiled while he retold the whole story, "My biological dad died before I was born. My mom was pregnant with me, and she didn't look both ways once while crossing the street. My dad went to pull her out of the street when a car ran a red light and was about to hit her. My dad pushed my mother out of the street, but the car hit him. Mom was really close with my dad, and she was there that day. My mom was the goddaughter of my dad, and before my dad died, he made her promise that she would take care of me. My mom kept that promise, and when my mom couldn't take care of me, mom would make sure I was taken good care of. So, when my mother passed away, mom took me in with arms wide open. There was no way she was going to let me go to a foster home."

Ai smiled, Heiji had managed to keep them safe and still give Heiji a courageous story. After that, people stopped questioning her. They had come to love and care for the two and everyone fell in love with Heiji. However, Ai was careful to keep them at a distance. No one was allowed to come over or else she feared that more people would get involved and hurt because of her. Heiji also wasn't allowed over to a friend's houses. He was told to make excuses and if there was a group project it had to be done in a library or school. She felt bad for isolating him, but it was the only way. One day she hoped that things would be back to normal. Till then, she needed to keep them safe and the number one rule that she found bolded on a separate piece of paper said, "DON'T LET PEOPLE GET CLOSE. THIS WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL." Not to mention how…

"AI!" Ai shook her head and looked wildly around the aisle. Did someone just call out to her? "You foolish girl! It's taken me forever to find you!" Ai then saw her, floating above the shelves. Her hands were on her hips and she looked pissed. Not answering, she looked down. "Do you have any idea how worried we've all been? Ran-san and Shinichi-san are looking everywhere for you!"

"Akemi-chan…" Ai whispered warningly. She couldn't risk people seeing her talking to Akemi. Things would look suspicious and weird. Moving away from her work, she started to walk towards the backroom bathroom for employees. It was a single room bathroom, so it would probably be safer to talk to Akemi there. Going in, she locked the door behind her before facing the pissed off ghost. "Yes?"

"Well hi, how are you too. Do you have any idea how worried we've all been? We thought that Kimi had you! It wasn't until we tracked her down that we could confirm it wasn't her! Why did you leave? Is Heiji-kun still alright?" The questions just seemed to flow up, and if a ghost could cry out of anger, Akemi looked like she was about to.

Ai took a deep breath and whispered, "Heiji-kun and I are fine. I think this is the only way to keep everyone safe. We'll be safer this way."

Akemi looked at Ai; saw the different hair color and the look in her eyes that she remembered from her past sister. It was the look of sadness and fear of the future. Akemi had hoped that this new life that her sister had created would take that all away. _Is this Ai's fate forever?_ Akemi thought to herself. She desperately wanted to believe that it wouldn't be. She wanted Ai to live happily ever after with Genta, Heiji, and the Kudo family. She deserved all this, so why couldn't fate leave her alone for once. Hadn't she paid back her debt enough? "Everyone misses you. They want you to go back home."

"I can't go home."

"You have to!"

"Is Kimi looking for me too?"

"That isn't the point! You need your family, and your family needs you!"

"They aren't my real family! They raised me, and I am forever grateful for that, but they do not need to protect me now. I'm an adult…" Ai swayed, shifting her weight from right to left. It stung to say that, but if they were safer without her, then she needed to start believing that silly notion.

"So you're just going to throw away a life you just spent creating for yourself? Stop running Ai, go back to Shinichi-san and Ran-san. They love you like you are their daughter; they don't see your past self. They see you, their daughter. The person they raised. You are not your past self anymore," Akemi reasoned. She was not going to give up, even if Ai told her to get lost. It wouldn't be hard for her to tell Shinichi where to find Ai now.

"But they shouldn't have to put their lives on the line for me! Grandma died because of me! Mom now can't ever be with her in a physical form, and it is my fault. I know that now." Tears started to sting at the corner of her eyes.

"And she'd gladly do it again! She loves all of her grandchildren, and that includes you! Kimi is not only going after you, but you are her main target. You think if you leave she'll just leave the Kudo family alone? Think again, she's going after all of you. You are all stronger together than apart. You should know that by now," Akemi placed her hand on Ai's shoulder. How much she wished that it would be warm and comforting instead of cold.

Ai shivered and backed away, "I don't think so. I think…I think you should go. I'm at work, and you are interrupting it." She needed to think, she needed distance. Akemi finding her was something she had foolishly left out of the equation. By the time she looked up, Akemi had disappeared from her line of sight. Sighing, she recollected her thoughts and walked out of the bathroom. Now what was she going to do?

To Be Continued…


End file.
